


Without An Owner's Manual

by ElmireDolores (ElmiDol)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationship, F/M, Short Chapters, Tentacles, crackfic, name blanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/pseuds/ElmireDolores
Summary: You're in a rather strange relationship with the Noah of Pleasure.[Originally Posted 2013 to 2015]
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Dumpster Dive

They say possession is nine-tenths of the law. Using his own tentacle as a leash most likely did not fall under the category of actual ownership, but you could always pretend--and you did. You walked Joyd through the neighborhood, steering clear of any passersby to avoid death and other mayhem. The Noah of Pleasure rather enjoyed ripping people apart or else strangling them. Especially the latter. In fact, that was how the two of you had met.

Wisely had lost track of the Noah after his untimely transformation. Joyd had leaped on the first living being he came across: you. His hands had encircled your neck, his tentacles waving in the air as he grinning his glee. Then something he hadn't expected happened. You had attempted to kick him in a man's most delicate place if only to get yourself free. Weak from the lack of oxygen, however, your foot had hardly grazed him--lightly. He had promptly shown you that killing was _not_ the only thing he took pleasure in.

That had been three months ago, and Tyki had since entrusted you with the task of keeping his Noah side in check. You continued to hold onto the end of his tentacle as one would a dog's leash. You sighed when the Noah led you into the nearby junkyard. Luckily, this was only the fourth time he had come here with you. One of those previous occasions had been when he was still human; his glasses had broken and he had found a replacement pair here.

Joyd turned his head this way and that, as though searching for something. You quirked a brow, following him as your curiosity grew. You then wrinkled your nose as he picked up a partially eaten taco. He used his ability to choose to remove any offending objects from it. Then he opened his mouth.

Your eyes widened in horror. Sure, Tyki had always claimed to not be a picky eater in the least, but... 

" _Don't_ eat that!" You instinctively tugged on his ~~leash~~ tentacle, managing to yank him backwards. The taco fell out of his hand. Joyd, his expression neutral, looked down at the taco and then at you. He frowned. You, having known him intimately even for such a short time, knew what he was thinking. " _No_ , I'm _not_ preventing you from eating it just to keep all that icky bacteria out of my vag when you perform oral on me later."

"Tah....co..."

You sighed, rolling your eyes. Again did you tug on his tentacle, leading him towards the junkyard gate. "I'll buy you a new one. Come on." Thankfully, he ~~obediently~~ followed without protest.


	2. Chapter 2

Dealing with Loss

You huffed noisily for what seemed like the umpteenth time in fifteen minutes. The Noah of Pleasure did not take the hint. Having reverted from his Noah form back to his human skin, Tyki had decided he wanted to do something the Noah inside of him rarely ever did: smoke. He took another drag on his cigarette. Your eyes were watering from the smoke. Normally his cigarettes did not bother you, however for some reason your sinuses were acting up and you were extra sensitive.

Sniffling, you turned so that your back was to him. That no doubt gained his attention, for the man made a noise of disappointment low in his throat. You pressed your lips together, refusing to give into him so easily. 

"Is this about your goldfish?" Surprisingly enough, he hadn't eaten it. "I said I was sorry." He had forgotten to feed it...for three days.

You rolled your eyes. "No, that's not what this is about." You wrapped your arms around yourself. He had dubbed your current mood as 'needy'. That had been before he had transformed into Joyd, during which time you had been able to forgive him temporarily. Now that he was back in human form, however, and was further irritating your sinuses with is smoking, your anger and frustration had returned. Not to mention the hurt that welled up in your chest.

"I just..."

"Hmm?"

"My parents...had to put down the cat they've had for over sixteen years. I was...she was part of my family, you know?"

You brushed a lone tear out of yours eyes. You could deal with a fish dying on you. But the cat? It hurt. A light gasp escaped you as you felt arms brush past your sides and wrap around you. Closing your eyes, you leaned into Tyki's embrace. He rested his chin atop your head. You could feel every movement of his jaw as he spoke to you.

"After I transformed into Joyd the first time... I haven't seen Eeze in a while."

"Eeze isn't...a cat..." Your heart ached. You also wanted to bring up that it was different; that Eeze was alive, whereas the cat... You swallowed thickly. Then it dawned on you. A loss was still a loss. "...would you mind having a death party? Like what you told me Road had said about Skin?"

"...yeah. It'll make you feel better?"

You shrugged, turning around in his arms and burying your face in his chest. "I don't know, but... Being near you definitely helps."

"But this _isn't_ about the goldfish, right?"

"No. You could have eaten my goldfish and I'd still love you." 

"Oh...good." You drew back a bit, looking up at him with a confused expression. "I did eat the first one. The other was...I got it for cheap...but I think I shook the bag when I transformed into Joyd, and...." He trailed off. You sighed, your throat feeling constricted as you gave way to both tears and laughter. He really did make you feel better.


	3. Chapter 3

Good Looking

You absolutely _loved_ the fact that Joyd's stomach was exposed. He was yours and yours alone. You could push him against the bed--okay, maybe that was an exaggeration. But you could easily convince him to push _you_ onto the bed, and that was just as good. You enjoyed watching him in his hardly clothed form. Especially knowing that he was deadly, but wouldn't harm you. He had made that clear so many times. 

When it came to Tyki, however...

His brother, the Prime Minister, was hosting yet another party. Tyki-- _your_ Tyki--was being whored out for the purpose of furthering Sheril's political agenda. You sat in a corner, glowering at all the females that flocked to him. He was dressed up so formally. You wanted to push a number of the ladies down several flights of stairs. You wrung your hands, not arguing with Road when the girl grabbed you by the wrist and dragged you out of the room. It seemed you were unnerving a number of the guests.

Once you were out of the room, you ran to the bedroom you and Tyki were sharing. You grabbed up some clothes then rushed back to the ballroom. A number of shrill gasps and exclamations rang through the hall as you thrust the bundle into Tyki's arms. 

"Put those on, damn it!"

Sheril had you escorted out of the room. This time you were guarded by some of the akuma of the Kamelot residence. You sat with your arms crossed over your chest for roughly ten minutes before Tyki appeared. He had changed into the clothes, causing your face to flush. 

"I like you being jealous," he said as he approached you. He was all garbed up in his 'hobo' gear. "It kind of turns me on." He nipped at your ear. You cuddled against him, burying your face in his chest. "None of them--"

"It doesn't matter if they caught _your_ eye or not. I hate the way they were looking at you! The way your family uses you sometimes... I can take the assassination part. This whoring you out business? You're _mine_."

"Mmm... Let's prove that." He was starting to unbuckle his pants. You pressed your lips to his, dropping your hands to help him.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Songs

It had started with your rendition of "In the Tyki, Tyki, Tyki room" and ended with him ignoring you for a bit when the twins had picked it up. And then everything had resumed when he had transformed into his Noah counterpart and you had serenaded him with:

"Joyd, you're my world; take off your clothes. I'm ready to have sex~" And, naturally, you had been promptly cut off with him taking you up on your offer.

Now the two of you were sitting on the couch. Or, rather, you were sitting on the couch, and Joyd was seated in front of you on the ground. You had insisted upon this. During sex, you had tried many times to run your hands through his hair. Sometimes his tentacles would get in the way, while others there were minor knots. Thus you were running a comb through his locks. You hummed to yourself as your boyfriend frowned. He slipped a tentacle into your panties, causing you to squirm and release a light noise.

"That's so naughty~" you sang out, not stopping in your actions until you were complete. "Hmm... can I braid your hair?" A prodding tentacle was your answer. You sighed, relaxing and slouching in your seat. "I'm going to braid your hair.

He really did not seem to care what you did with his hair, so long as you did not object to him playing with you. It was a nice change, given the fact that when he was purely Tyki, the man would use his ability to choose to ensure that you did not touch his hair--save for when you were gripping it tight while he slammed up against you in bed.

"Can I braid your tentacles?" you asked after recovering your breath. Joyd at last whipped his head around, frowning. "Just making sure you're paying attention~"

"Tuh-uch." 

"I know you were touching me, Joyd," you said, caressing his cheek. "I mean paying attention to what I was saying. Not that I'm complaining about how you pay attention to my body. That's fantastic too."

He reached over his shoulder, pulling his braid so that he could see it. He cocked his head to the side. Joyd cocked his head to the side. You could _just_ see his eyes, and you knew he had done this on purpose. He was giving you a look. One that was a mixture of: you're absolutely batshit, and I'm remembering why I love you.

"You know what we _could_ do if we braided your tentacles?" You waggled your eyebrows suggestively.

"Knuh-ought."

"What? I would _not_ tangle them into knots!"

"Hmm." You rolled your eyes. That had been one time! An accident! "Lih...ea...sh...uh...?"

"Yup! A leash!" You clapped your hands togehter hopefully. He was frowning again. "Oh, please. It's not like we couldn't incorporate that into other things you like too."

"Fuh-ine."

"...way to sound reluctant, Joyd." His tentacles waved about as you tried to braid them. Okay. This was just as hard as you remembered it being. "If you'd cooperate."

"Nuh-oh."

"..." You grabbed up his braided hair and yanked back gently until he tilted his head back into your lap and stared up at you. "Be nice. " He smirked at you. "I'm serious." Joyd stuck his tongue at you. "You are...so mean to me sometimes."

"Suh-in...guh."

"Huh?"

"Suh-in-guh."

"Oh... In the Tyki--ow!" He had pinched you and was once more frowning. "Ugh. Fine." You cleared your throat then begin anew: "Joyd, you're my world; ta--"

"Suh-top." You closed your mouth. "...uh--ge...nuh."

You blushed deeply repeating the first part. 

"(Y/n)....muh-ai...whir....ul...duh."

"...okay.... You can be mean to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Naming

It had started when the twins were looking over your shoulder as you played Pokemon. You had forgotten they could be so loud until they started teasing you. This had prompted Tyki to come over to you. He sighed, shaking his head and pulling out a cigarette upon seeing the name of your Pokemon: Joyd.

"I-it's a good name!" you argued.

Tyki had snorted, grabbed the gaming device from you, and went to look at the names of your other Pokemon. You were blushing heavily by then, having kept your weird habit a secret.

"Joyd. Tyki. Pleasure. Mikk. Koi-man?"

"That Magikarp is going to be a bad-ass Gyarados," you said, nodding. "Koi-man will be uber-powerful!"

Tyki eyed you as though you had grown a second head. "You naming these after me though... We have sex--you shouting the name of your Pokemon, or my name?"

You blinked, crossing your arms over your chest. "Hey, you're a beast in bed. It's all the same." The twins winced, covered their ears and left the room with many complaints. You turned back to Tyki. "I had asked if it was okay."

"I thought you only meant one Pokemon."

"Nope. My whole party of Pokemon. So...six when I figure out what other Pokemon I'll be wanting."

"What are you going to name the last one?"

You shrugged. "Haven't figured that out yet." Tyki took a long drag on his cigarette. A few seconds transpired before you asked, "What have you been naming _your_ Pokemon?"

"...the twins better never find out," he said, narrowing his eyes as he pulled out his own gaming system.


	6. Chapter 6

T or F

"True or false: I was the first man in your bed."

"Uhm... Sexually or in general? Because _technically_ sometimes my dad would sleep in my bed with me if I had a nightmare."

A twitch.

"Oh. Uhm. True." You tapped your chin. "True or false: You've forced a koi to give you a blow job." [1]

"F-false! What the hell?"

"Just making sure," you said in sing-song. "Your turn."

"True or false: you like it when I turn into Joyd because you like being tied up by my tentacles."

"...true." Your cheeks were red. Damn him! You had to think up a really good one. "True or false: if I use the nickname 'Tyki-pon' in bed, it makes you think of the Earl."

"True," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"...would that hurt or improve our relationship?"

"Oi! It's my turn." You crossed your arms over your chest, waiting for him to hurry up. "True or false: when we first met, you thought I was the sexiest man you'd ever seen."

"F-false...you were covered in garbage, Tyki." He snorted, making a comment on how he made garbage sexy. You rolled your eyes. "Now; true or false: Calling you Tyki-pon in bed would hurt our relationship."

"True." You breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm not gay for the Earl, (y/n)! Wait... True or false: you have fantasies about me and the Earl together when you're masturbating."

"He...he's in human form...and you guys don't have sex together. You're just...naked... and sexy. And hell! You said to my first question that you've thought of having a threesome with another woman between us!"

"So what!"

"It's the same."

"No. It's not, (y/n)."

"False: it is!"

"False: it's not!"

"Psh. Oh, whatever, Tyki. What. Ever." He was grinning widely, no doubt loving the fact that you had all but admitted defeat to him.

"True."

"Shut up, Wisely," you muttered.

~~~~~

[1] Deviantart gif of Tyki doing such a thing. xD Look it up~


	7. Chapter 7

Marriage Material

It had started off with a minor fight after yet another received proposal. Granted, the Noah patriarch had declined on Tyki's behalf, the incident had nonetheless struck a chord with you. You and Tyki had bickered back and forth for a few minutes and then he had said it. You weren't marriage material. You were of a lower class than himself, not to mention your apparent anger issues. Your jealousy. It was too much of a hassle. Hurt, you had stormed out of the room and had not spoken to him since. That was two days ago.

He walked into the room you were currently in. You curled up further in your chair, averting your gaze and glowering at the wall. The man was dressed halfway between formal and bum wear. No doubt he had either completed a mission for the Millennium Earl or else finished up with a political party. You could not help but wonder if he had received another proposal, which of course led you to remember your fight with the man in detail. As if _he_ was marriage material! Flirted with just about anything with legs. Constantly wandering off. Lazy when it came down to it. Refused to further his education; if you wanted to hold an intelligent conversation regarding certain subjects, you were forced to find a different chatting partner.

"I love you despite those things."

"Shut the fuck up!" you hissed out, whipping your head in his direction whilst flipping him the bird. "If you don't think I'm marriage material, then let's just break up!" He winced, and you knew he was wishing he could take back that specific line from your argument. "There are certain things you don't say. I mean, I just... If that's how you feel--"

"It isn't," Tyki said, rolling his eyes and moving closer to you. "That was...Sheril talking."

"Your brother doesn't think I'm marriage material?" No response, which you knew meant it was true. "Fuck Sheril."

Tyki shot you a sultry look. "I'd rather you didn't~" You scooted in your chair to make room for him. The Noah of Pleasure pulled you onto his lap and nuzzled the top of your head. "Besides, we'd elope."

"I'm eloping material?" you scoffed, wrinkling your nose. Tyki nodded. The expression on his face told you that he believed this was a compliment. "Whatever, Tyki. I love you despite _your_ faults."

"What faults?" It was your turn to roll your eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Manual

You were lying on your stomach in bed beside Joyd. A pen in your hand, you occasionally set it to the paper to write down a full sentence or else series of connected words. Joyd's tentacles twitched in the air, or else slithered about the bed. You eyed them from time to time. Your attention, however, was always drawn to the man's face. He was frowning or else held a confused expression. He, too, was lying on his stomach. His arms were propped up via his elbows, his hands cupped near his face. Within them was an egg. You were not certain if it was hardboiled or regular. If it was the latter, you noted that you would have to take it from him to ensure he did not eat it.

"Wuh-ut...?" At last noticing that the title of what you were writing, the Noah of Pleasure had leaned closer. His frown had given way to a neutral expression. You felt his eyes on you, though they were hidden by his helmet.

Blushing, you bit down on your bottom lip then hid a portion of your writing with a hand. "I'm just... Making notes."

"Muh-an-you-ahl."

"Yes. A Joyd-slash-Tyki manual. Keep track of how to care for you."

"Suh-ex."

You rolled your eyes, shifted your hand, and pointed to the second thing you had written on the manual. 

_The best way to calm Joyd/Tyki is to have sex with him._

"Guh-ood."

"Soo...Now that you've noticed. You want to help me write an owner's manual for you?" A frown. "What? I own you, you own me. Like that, dear."

"Yu-or muh-an-you-ahl."

Groaning then sighing, you nodded. "Alright. We'll write an owner's manual about me for you later. We need to finish yours first." The man used his ability to slip his hand through the egg, withdrawing the hardboiled center. The shell, unmarred, held your attention. "That's such a nifty trick."

"Muh-gih-shion." You blinked. The man frowned, gesturing with his head towars the paper.

"I am _not_ writing that you're a magician."

"Muh-ah-gick tuh-uch."

"...yes. Magic touch will be noted as one of your specialities." You could not keep the blush off your face as you added this fact to his manual. It seemed his Owner's Manual would possibly be explicit. Then again, what else had you expected from the Noah of Pleasure?


End file.
